Relato Certamen V: El Incidente
CAPÍTULO 1 -¡Dejar a los cultistas, no os entretengáis! Que se encargue la guardia imperial de ellos. ¡Directos a la entrada del bunker! -Sargentos Davor y Trobul, al entrar quiero que vuestras escuadras limpien los pasillos y las habitaciones secundarias, mientras que la escuadra del sargento Karrak y la mía limpiaremos las principales. Explorador Beliko, quiero que…- Antes de terminar la frase, Beliko ya reventó las cabezas de los enemigos que usaban un nido de ametralladora para defender el búnker. - Este chico cada vez piensa y se mueve más rápido. No es fácil acertar con el rifle de francotirador a esa distancia. Quazkre, dentro de poco tendrás que permitir que lo asciendan a hermano de batalla. - Bueno, si sigue vivo al acabar la campaña, lo pensaré. ¡Maldición Buteb! ¿Has puesto treinta segundos a la bomba de fusión? ¡No tenemos todo el día! - Sí señor, lo siento señor. -Nada más acabar la frase, la bomba explotó derritiendo los cinco metros de espesor de la puerta de ceramita. - Todos adentro. Recordar, los traidores son los objetivos primarios. Los veinte marines espaciales entraron al búnker y el destino de los defensores quedó sellado. Treinta y seis minutos más tarde todo había acabado. - Todo limpio y despejado. Informen. - Limpio. - Despejado. - ¡Capitán Quazkre, tenemos acorralado al único objetivo primario que hemos encontrado, es un exterminador y ha matado a tres hermanos! - ¡Mantengan la posición, repito, mantengan la posición hasta que llegue! Es el único objetivo primario que se ha visto, necesitamos sacarle información. Según la inteligencia de la Guardia Imperial, tendría que haber más. - Pfff la inteligencia de la Guardia no tiene nada que envidiar a la inteligencia de un orco. - Te he oído Davor. - Tampoco es que lo dijera bajo. Al llegar, la escena que ve Quazkre al asomar la cabeza por la esquina era desconcertante. El exterminador traidor estaba en una esquina cubriéndose con su escudo, sólo sobresalían los cuernos de su casco hereje. Insultaba a los marines, les provocaba para que vinieran de uno en uno. También se le oía farfullar cosas sobre sangre para el Dios de la sangre. Así que estaban ante un berserker de Khorne. Dos de los cadáveres de sus hermanos estaban tirados en el suelo con la servoarmadura abollada y rota a la altura del pecho. Al tercero directamente no se le veía ni el casco ni la cabeza. Quazkre se miró el sello rojo de cera con su juramento de batalla. Con gusto se enfrentaría a él y haría honor al juramento de matar a todos los marines herejes que viera, pero por esta vez, lo tendría que pasar por alto. El berserker tenía su espalda apoyada en una esquina. Colocado de tal forma que los lados del escudo pegaban contra las paredes. Podía verles llegar desde cualquiera de los dos pasillos. Sería fácil acabar con él con una granada, pero la misión no estaba saliendo como debería y tenían que obtener información. - Fercran necesitaremos tus habilidades. Engáñale, léele la mente o lo que te parezca, haz que nos lo diga, me da igual como lo consigas, siempre que sea buena la información. Fercran se acercó hasta donde estaba Quazkre. Su servoarmadura azul Codex Astartes contrastaba con la servoarmadura rojiza del veterano capitán. - Intentaré leerle la mente. - Haz lo que creas conveniente, pero una cosa: no lo intentes. Hazlo o nunca pasarás de un simple codiciario. Los demás: quiero que encontréis información desde donde pueden estar los traidores, informes de batalla, distribución de las tropas hasta de donde vienen sus abastecimientos. Necesitaré información por si Fercran “sólo lo intenta”. No hace falta que diga que queméis y destruyáis cualquier símbolo y mención al caos. No quiero que ningún guardia imperial que entre más tarde, pierda la razón o se vuelva un traidor por culpa de un despiste nuestro. Todos asintieron y se fueron cuando Fercran empezó a concentrar energía disforme en su báculo. Rayos cerúleos saltaban de su cabeza al báculo y de este se extendían al pasillo. Por ahí donde tocaba un rayo, pronto aparecía la escarcha psíquica. De repente todo volvió a la normalidad. -¡Te dije que lo hicieras, no que lo intentaras! Ni siquiera puedes concentrarte un poco. - No es eso, hay un demonio con él. Creo que es su hacha, debe de ser un arma demoníaca. - Bueno qué más da, léele la mente. - No puedo, la influencia del demonio del arma demoníaca es poderosa. Su energía disforme interfiere con la mía. Si estuviera aquí Daxen él podría hacerlo, su manejo psíquico es mejor que el mío. - Bueno no está aquí, pero lo tendré en cuenta para pedir al Librarium ''que para la próxima campaña me asignen a Daxen y no a tí. ¡Me importa menos que la vida de un servidor! Vas a sacarle la información como sea. ¡Es una orden directa! Fercran suspiró y susurró -Tendré que engañarles. A los pocos segundos volvió a concentrarse profundamente. La energía disforme brotaba de él con más intensidad que antes, los rayos chasqueaban al salir de su cabeza y tocar el báculo. De este salían y tocaban las paredes de ''rococemento del recinto, pero esta vez se empezaron a difuminar y a convertirse en metal, tuberías y cables. Se parecía bastante al quinto pasillo de servicio de la tercera cubierta del “Ira del Emperador”, pero con un toque caótico. Sangre en las paredes, restos biológicos que salían y respiraban de los conductos de ventilación, pintadas y símbolos mencionando a los dioses del caos. -¿Dónde estás escondido esta vez, mi pequeño demente? ¿Otra vez dejándote llevar por la furia de la sangre? - Pero que… Novexir ¿Eres tú? Sabes que no me gusta que uses tu hechicería conmigo. Ven y muéstrate. - Ya sé que no te gusta que use mi inteligencia sobre ti, pero es tan fácil...Además no lo haría, pero no me dejas alternativa. ¿Acaso no ves a tus compañeros de escuadra? - Pero no..., no es posible. Yo no los maté. Hace un momento estaba matando leales del capítulo Zorros Siderales en un búnker y... Un rayo más grande que los otros salió del báculo de Fercran y se deslizó más cerca del marine traidor. - ¡Eso fue hace más de cinco meses! Volvimos a por ti cuando te pusiste en contacto con nosotros. Recuerdo como nos hablabas exultante de cómo acabaste tú solo armado con tu hacha demonio con veinte Zorros Siderales y como subyugaste a la Guardia Imperial para que traicionasen al falso Emperador y se unieran a nuestra causa. - La entonación de Fercran cambiaba constantemente, sabía bien cuando añadir énfasis o comprensión a cada momento. Parecía un padre riñendo a un hijo por una travesura. - ¿Tanto tiempo de eso? No, no, no lo recuerdo bien. Yo... Fercran veía a través de su mente como el hacha demonio vibraba, parece que sospechaba algo, tal vez el demonio interior notaba como alguien estaba usando la disformidad. Fercran empezó a sudar copiosamente. -Tranquilo. Todo está bien. Te ayudaré a recordar. Sólo tienes que calmarte. Estás en nuestra nave. ¿Pero recuerdas por qué te habíamos dejado solo? ¿Adónde nos habíamos dirigido sin ti? - Sí, sí, lo recuerdo. Convencí a Jleham que yo solo podría contener a todo aquel que enviaran a detenernos. - ¡Y vaya que si lo lograste hermano! Jleham siempre dudo de ti, pero cuando te pusiste en contacto con nosotros casi se muere de la rabia. No quería venir a recogerte, pero intercedí por ti. Unos humanos recientemente traidores siempre vienen bien, je je. - Jleham siempre fue un cobarde. Un día de estos lo mataré. ¡Sangre para el Dios de la sangre! ¡Por Khorne! Otro chispazo de energía salió del báculo en dirección al traidor. -Tranquilízate, tranquilízate. No queremos que te dé otro brote asesino. Cuando Jleham se entere de que has matado a tres de los nuestros, no se pondrá muy contento. Tengo que llevarte ante él, pero debo de estar seguro de que te puedes controlar. Así que contéstame: ¿Donde nos fuimos cuando te dejamos solo? - Os dirijáis al lugar de encuentro para reunirnos con las demás partidas de guerra. - Dime el lugar de reunión. - Un planeta solitario que orbita alrededor de una estrella de carbono. - Sé más específico, la galaxia está llena de estrellas con un solo planeta. - Aquí en el Segmentum Pacificus, a tres sectores de distancia de este planeta. - Dime el nombre de la estrella Xiran, ya falta poco. - ¿Poco para qué? ¿Por qué tanto interés en algo que pasó hace tiempo? -¡Cállate y contesta! Quazkre notó como la ilusión se atenuó un momento cuando Frezan gritó; parece que estaba perdiendo la concentración. -¡No, no quiero seguir hablando! Me voy a mi celda. - Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí, el exterminador se movió. Se puso de pie, blandió el hacha y el escudo. Dio un paso al frente. - ¡No te muevas, no te he dado permiso para irte todavía! - Déjame irme, me duele la cabeza por tu culpa. Si quieres que siga hablando sal y háblame a la cara. Sabes de sobra que no me gusta hablar telepáticamente, me exaspera. - Está bien, saldré, pero espero que no me ataques al verme como a los otros hermanos. Quazkre negaba con la cabeza todo el tiempo; no era buena idea. Cogió una granada con la intención de lanzarla por el pasillo, pero no podía mover la mano. Ni la mano, ni la cabeza, ni nada. - ¿Qué estás haciendo Fercran? Te va a descubrir, déjame lanzar la granada. Has hecho lo que has podido, tenemos bastante información, tardaremos un tiempo pero encontraremos ese planeta. - Déjame hacer, no te preocupes. - ¿Que no me preocupe? Tenemos a un berserker maníaco al otro lado del pasillo. Y parece que lo estás cabreando. - Hay algo más que necesito saber. - Olvídalo, es una orden directa. ¡Suéltame ahora! O… Fercran con su poder psíquico mantenía inmóvil a su capitán, mientras mantenía una ilusión a su alrededor. Y ahora tenía que plantarse ante un exterminador enemigo con un hacha demonio. Su poder de concentración se estaba poniendo a prueba. - Aquí estoy Xiran. El hacha giró en el guantelete negro de Xiran al momento. En la dirección en la que apareció Fercran. Este no estaba seguro si lo giró Xiran o fue el demonio del interior del arma. -¿Eres tú Novexir? Te noto, no sé…. diferente. Fercran notó la inquietud de Quazkre, notaba como luchaba por coger el arma y le maldecía por tenerlo inerte. - Tal vez si te quitarás esos restos biológicos de tu casco me verías mejor. ¿O es que los dioses me han dado un nuevo don y no me he dado cuenta? -comentó en tono sarcástico. -Bueno ya estoy aquí. Contesta a la pregunta. - No me da la gana. -Xiran se estiró todo lo que pudo, desentumeciendo sus músculos. -Me voy a mi celda. Mandaré unos esclavos para que recojan estas mierdas, necesito recambios para la servoarmadura. - No hasta que yo diga que hemos terminado. - Novexir ¿Desde cuándo te han crecido las pelotas? Te notaba distinto, pero no de esta manera. -Deliberadamente se irguió en todo su esplendor de forma amenazante. - Contesta a la pregunta y me iré. - Que te den. Al instante Xiran cayó de rodillas sin poder levantar la cabeza, no podía ver más que el suelo y un poco del báculo. - Contesta o te mantendré así suplicante para toda la eternidad. Bueno eso o hasta que te mueras dentro de la armadura por inanición. Fercran no podría mantenerlo así ni un minuto más. Demasiada concentración. Además notaba como el demonio del hacha quería salir, lo percibía arañando el arma en la que estaba encerrado y arañando su mente, susurrándole tentaciones. - Vale, perdóname déjame pensar con claridad -Xiran temblaba de miedo. -¿Cuál era la pregunta? - El nombre de la estrella de carbono. La reunión de las partidas de guerra, donde fue. ¡Ya! - La estrella es CWWTYSL-803 - ¿Cuántas partidas de guerra quedan por la zona? ¿Cuántas nos íbamos a reunir? - Debe, debe, creo que hay siete partidas por la zona. Pero no sé cuántas se reunieron al final. No estuve allí ¿recuerdas? - Claro, te estoy poniendo a prueba -el codiciario ''aflojó la presa de Xiran, pero notaba como Quazkre seguía resistiéndose. - Vale, prueba superada, adiós. -Dijo Xiran mientras se ponía en pie. - Ni mucho menos hemos acabado con esto. - ¿Cómo? Ya he contestado a tus estúpidas preguntas. Esto se acaba aquí. Por segunda vez en menos de un minuto Xiran estaba otra vez viendo el suelo y el báculo, pero esta vez sentía un dolor intenso de cabeza. -¡Vas a contestar sin dudar, ni vacilar y correctamente a todo lo que te pregunte! ¡Jleham me ha ordenado matarte si tenía dudas de que estuvieras loco del todo! ¿Estás loco? - Nnno… -¿Sabes lo que has hecho hace una hora? -Nnnnno. -¡Has estado vagando por la nave matando a cualquier cosa que se te cruzara por delante! ¡Gritando ya sabes qué! - Nnnni que fuera la primera vez. ¡Suéltame ahora!- vociferó intentando ponerse en pie inútilmente. -Fercran ¿Te has vuelto loco? Ya tenemos el nombre de la estrella, suéltame ahora que lo tienes preso para que lo mate. - Tú calla y deja de resistirte, me estás distrayendo. Confía en mí, me explicaré después. Un rayo intenso cayó sobre la espalda de Xiran aplastándolo aún más contra el suelo y haciendo crujir sus huesos. - ¡Es la primera vez que te pasas por la cubierta de los motores, no sabemos a cuánta gente has matado allí! ¿Podremos viajar por el espacio? ¿Y por la disformidad? ¿Mataste al único que sabía manejar un cogitador específico que tal vez de una señal a otro para que algo funcione? ¡Nosotros somos soldados, no tripulantes! ¿Sabes arreglar los motores? ¿Estuviste en Marte aprendiendo para ser tecnomarine y no me enteré? ¡Te estoy haciendo preguntas y no oigo respuestas! Un campo de energía intenso mantenía el cuerpo aplastado de Xiran, se oyó como se le rompió algún hueso. - ¡Nnnn, no, no, no lo sé! - Xiran estaba echando espuma por la boca de la rabia e impotencia que sentía - ¡Y qué sabes! ¿Recuerdas por ejemplo a que legión perteneces? - La Legión Negra. Soy un “''Perro de Abaddon”. - Bueno eso es fácil de saber. Simplemente mirar el color de tu armadura. Siguiente pregunta: ¿A quién prometiste tu lealtad? - Al Señor de la Guerra. - ¿A quién servimos fielmente? - Al señor de la guerra. - ¿De quién tomamos nombre? - Del Señor de la guerra. - ¿Quién nos fue negado? - El Señor de la Guerra. - Pero… ¿A quién vamos a rehacer? - Al Señor de la guerra. - ¿Y quién nos conducirá a la victoria? - ¡El señor de la Guerra! Fercran aflojó el peso sobre Xiran. -¿Cuando conseguiste tu hacha demonio? - En algún momento de la segunda cruzada negra. Creo que fue en el asalto Nemessis Tessera. - ¿Te la concedieron o la robaste? - Me la concedieron. - ¿Seguro?- Volvió a presionar el cuerpo de Xiran. - La, la, la, la recogí.- tartamudeó. Estaba en un campo de éxtasis en una cámara de la fortaleza, en los pisos inferiores. Me llamó, yo sólo desactivé el campo de energía y la cogí. - ¿Cómo se llama? - La llamo “Recolectora de almas” - Ese nombre no, dime el nombre del demonio de su interior. Fercran tuvo que aflojar la presa un poco, mantener la concentración con el demonio minando su concentración era complicado. Xiran consiguió ponerse de rodillas. El hacha parecía furiosa, parecía que también intentaba levantarse; no paraba de moverse violentamente en la mano de Xiran. Quazkre notó como la intensidad de Fercran disminuía, vio como el pasillo de la nave se deshacía en alguna zona y aparecía el pasillo del búnker en su lugar. - Fercran está bien. Dejaré de interrumpirte, me puedes soltar. Confío en ti. Suéltame y céntrate en la ilusión y en Xiran. Estaré preparado, con el arma lista.- Fercran no hizo, ni dijo nada. - Se llama Nivvasjahrex. Al descubrir el nombre del demonio Fercran quedó perplejo y se dejó caer de rodillas. Perdiendo la concentración dejó de aplastar a Xiran. Este se levanto empuñando a “Recolectora de almas”, que ahora parecía estar aletargado. -Ahora me doy cuenta en que te veía distinto Novexir, si es que te puedo llamar así. El verdadero Novexir, no usa un báculo, ¡usa una espada! ¡Te mataré! - gritó mientras blandía el hacha contra la cabeza de Fercran. Se desplomó. CAPÍTULO 2 Nada más caer se puso en pie y fue corriendo para doblar la esquina. Antes de girar ya estaba disparando con su rifle bolter de asalto. Creía que así cogería por sorpresa a Xiran acertándole unos disparos, esperando que no tuviera el escudo alzado. Para su sorpresa, los proyectiles simplemente explotaron contra la pared de enfrente. Vio a Xiran tumbado boca arriba sosteniendo el hacha y el escudo, con los brazos en cruz. Observó a Fercran estando de rodillas intentando controlar su agitada respiración. Sin pensarlo dos veces, disparó tres tiros a la junta de la gorguera de Xiran, ésta se rompió y con la explosión de la tercera bala destruyó la semilla genética corrupta y amputó la cabeza del cuerpo. -Tranquilo, ya estaba muerto - consiguió decir Fercran mientras su respiración se empezaba a calmar. - ¿Cómo es posible? Si no oí nada. Tan solo a Xiran gritándote. -Es un berserker de Khorne ¿recuerdas? -Ya. ¿Y qué tiene que ver con que esté muerto? -Los berserkers de Khorne son fanáticos de la sangre. Mueren y matan para derramarla en el nombre de su dios. Pensé que para deshonrarle a los ojos de su dios tenía que morir sin derramar ni una gota de sangre para su vergüenza eterna. -¿Y cómo lo has matado? -Congelé su sangre: lo que le ocasionó múltiples fallos orgánicos encadenados. -¿Por qué no lo mataste sin más, cuando te dio el nombre de la estrella? ¿Por qué quisiste hacerle más preguntas? ¿Y sobre todo, como sabías todas esas cosas? -Bueno, quería saber el nombre del demonio del hacha, para poder hacer un ritual de destierro. Le hice otras preguntas para que bajara la guardia y contestara sin pensar. También al irse relajando, podía leerle la mente mejor: saber quién y qué representaba para Xiran el tal Novexir y Jleham. -Buen trabajo Fercran, no está mal para un simple codiciario. Parece que si no te mando órdenes directas no te atrevieras a usar tus poderes.- Mientras extendía la mano a su compañero para ayudarle a levantarse. -Ahora sólo queda quemar este cadáver y volver a la nave. -No señor, en cuanto me recupere, quiero empezar el ritual de expulsión del demonio. No quiero subir ese arma a bordo, ni la quiero dejar aquí esperando que algún guardia imperial la coja o que vuelvan marines traidores a por ella. -Tienes razón. ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevará? -La verdad no estoy seguro. Daxen me enseñó el ritual, pero no sé cuánto tardaré. Lo que sí sé, es que tendré que estar solo. -Bueno, tómate el tiempo que necesites, te dejaremos solo.- Quazkre activó el comunicador y lo pasó al canal global.- Capitán Quazkre a todos los Zorros Siderales atención. El codiciario Fercran necesita hacer un ritual en el búnker, no sabemos cuánto tiempo necesitará, pero sí que tiene que estar solo. Tenéis permiso para ayudar a la Guardia Imperial y a disparar a discreción a todo enemigo al que veáis. El tiempo que tenéis para matar antes de volver a la “Ira del Emperador” está condicionado al ritual, así que aprovecharlo bien. Esta orden también va por los exploradores.- Cerró el canal global oyendo confirmaciones y gritos de alegría. Abrió un canal privado. - Apotecario Asag, tienes trabajo en el búnker. Nadie lo vio entrar (como tampoco le verían salir). Avanzó por los túneles, guiándose por el murmullo de una voz. Cuando llegó a esa voz, vio al codiciario de rodillas murmurando cosas que no entendía. Las paredes y el techo estaban pintados con símbolos raros y un hacha estaba dentro de un círculo de runas. CAPÍTULO 3 Informe del codiciario Fercran para el Librarium del “Ira del Emperador”. Año 401.M34. Segmentum Pacificus. 5º Compañía de los Zorros Siderales. Seguimos operando bajo el marco de la campaña “''Purga y acoso”.'' Continuamos buscando y dando caza a las partidas de guerra, que aún quedan procedentes de la cuarta cruzada negra. Están haciendo incursiones piratas en varios sectores. La Armada Imperial nos informó de recientes avistamientos por el sector “Pintrar”. Nos alertaron de una partida de guerra que había desembarcado en el planeta Munrok. La Guardia Imperial había enviado al 34º de Samothrace a ayudar al ejército de defensa planetario. Cuando llegamos a su órbita geoestacionaria, el ejército de defensa planetaria nos comunicó que los marines traidores se encontraban en un búnker y que no habían salido en días. Descendieron cinco escuadras. Siendo una de ellas de exploradores y las otras cuatro escuadras de cinco marines, comandadas por el Capitán Quazkre, los Sargentos Davor, Karrak, Trobul y también el Apotecario Asag. Los exploradores descendieron primero en una thunderhawk para señalizar el refugio adecuado. Informaron de una resistencia formada por cultistas del caos y mutantes. Las escuadras de marines usaron cápsulas de desembarco para caer lo más cerca posible del lugar. Una vez dentro, procedimos a eliminar toda resistencia en el búnker. Tarea sencilla dado que nos esperábamos marines del caos y sólo nos encontramos con humanos fanáticos y mutantes. No obstante, había un exterminador del caos que consiguió matar a los hermanos Axdat, Rakos y Nauj. Quazkre me ordenó extraerle psíquicamente la información para saber donde se encontraban sus compañeros. Se trataba de un berserker de Khorne de la Legión Negra llamado Xiran que empuñaba un hacha demonio. Conseguí leerle superficialmente la mente, pero el demonio interfería con mis poderes. Con la información obtenida hice una ilusión haciéndole creer que estaba en su nave hablando con un hechicero de su partida de guerra llamado Novexir. La ilusión funcionó y Xiran nos contó que tendría lugar una reunión de varias partidas de guerra en un planeta. Con la información que nos dio y la que le pude extraer mentalmente, mientras iba cogiendo confianza en mí, pude saber que lo habían abandonado en el planeta a su merced, hartos ya de sus ataques impulsivos e indiscriminados de violencia con el único fin de satisfacer a su dios. Usando balizas de teleportación para salir del planeta. Aprovechandome de la ilusión, también conseguí que me dijera el nombre del demonio que poseía su arma y me contó cómo la había obtenido. Después de eliminar a Xiran, me dispuse a desterrar al demonio del hacha después que Asag hubiera recolectado la semilla genética de nuestros hermanos caídos. Guardar bajo clave nivel magenta-2 “zorro polar” nota aparte sobre el hacha demonio. El hacha demonio es raro verla en un berserker de Khorne pues prefieren hachas y espadas sierras. También Xiran presumía de exterminador, pero es raro ver un berserker con escudo. Es contradictorio ver a un berserker portar un arma con un demonio de otra deidad. ¿El arma le haría creer que era un berserker? No era tan agresivo como uno verdadero. El nombre del demonio del interior del hacha concuerda con un demonio menor de Tzeentch. Su nombre es Niv…- No llegó a completar la frase, ya que Trobul irrumpió en el librarium. -Codiciario Fercran, el Capitán Quazkre nos llama a todos inmediatamente a la sala de reuniones. -Estaba acabando de dictar el informe de batalla. -Llamarla batalla es decir mucho a una simple limpieza de un recinto y siguiente divertimento. -Tienes razón Davor, pero se tiene que documentar toda la acción llevada a cabo, aunque se mande a una sola escuadra. -respondió mientras se levantaba del sillón con ayuda de su báculo.- Con un giro de éste un rayo salió despedido y calcinó la parte orgánica del servidor que estaba copiando el informe de batalla. -Odio cuando haces eso, me revuelve el estómago y me entran picores por los brazos- refunfuñó. -A veces se me olvida lo incómodo que puede resultar para los demás el uso inocente de mis poderes. -¿No te gustaba la letra del servidor? ¿Por qué lo has quemado? - Preguntó mientras esperaba a Fercran para salir. -Un tema de información sensible. La guardé bajo clave y nunca está de más ser precavido. -Mientras se acercaba a Trobul llevaba telequinéticamente el papiro en el que el servidor había estado trabajando y lo depositó en una estantería. -Aún me pican los brazos. -Se oyó mientras se cerraba la puerta del Librarium. En la sala de reuniones, estaban sentados y esperando para comenzar la reunión el capitán, junto con los demás sargentos de la 5° compañía. Estaba además Fercran en representación del Librarium, Asag en representación del Apothecarion y el capellán Estenis en nombre del Reclusiam acababa de entrar por la puerta. El tecnomarine Acreut estaba más apartado. Mientras Estenis se sentaba el capitán empezó a hablar: -He convocado esta reunión para hablar de los pasos a seguir a partir de ahora. Con la información obtenida por Fercran, nos dirigimos en estos momentos a la estrella conocida como CWWTYSL-803. Allí nos esperamos encontrar a varias naves del caos, que estarán en una reunión en el único planeta que lo orbita. De repente toda la nave quedó en silencio. Parecía como si la nave se hubiera quedado varada en un mar en calma. Pasados unos segundos todos empezaron a sentirse mal: todos los tripulantes y servidores empezaron a vomitar. Algunos vomitaron sangre. A los servidores y humanos que estaban en los puestos de mandos de escucha les exploto el oído interno. La gente gritaba histérica; otros lloraban sangre. El capitán de la nave murió junto con varios oficiales que estaban en el puente de mando por una explosión en el cogitador que expone los mapas tácticos de la nave. Mientras la confusión reinaba por todas las cubiertas, fuera el inmaterium, bullía en miles de huracanes. Parecía como si la nave espacial estuviera en lo alto de una ola de disformidad a punto de caer al abismo. Una nueva ola enorme de energía disforme se estrelló por estribor meciéndola endiabladamente. Dando vueltas de campana, es absorbida por un remolino imposible de energía empírea. -Aquí el capitán Quazkre de los Zorros Siderales al capitán del “Ira del Emperador” ¿Que está ocurriendo? ¿Qué le sucede a la nave? Qué son todas estas turbulencias? - No te puede oír, está muerto junto a varios oficiales. Parece que la nave está pasando por una tormenta disforme. Estoy manteniendo esta habitación en un campo de energía psíquica segura. Nada puede entrar y nada puede salir. No lo quitaré hasta que todo se calme. -Fercran tenía la cara pálida, seria y dura. Sus ojos estaban en blanco; concentrado más allá de la compresión humana. -Tenemos que hacer algo. -Se apresuro a decir Davor -No tengo acceso a ningún cogitador de la nave desde aquí, no puedo saber cómo ni que le está pasando a la nave. - Comentó Acreut, mientras se intentaba conectar a un cogitador. -Bueno pues tenemos que salir de aquí. Fercran desactiva, baja o quita ese campo psíquico, no soporto este picor de brazos. -Probablemente sentiríamos cosas peores de no ser por ese escudo Davor. ¡Déjale tranquilo! - le ordenó Quazkre. -Vale Quazkre ¿Pero cuánto tiempo estaremos así? ¿Qué podemos hacer mientras tanto? - preguntó Trobul. - Orar.- dijo el capellán Estenis arrodillándose y empezando la letanía de la “Impaciente espera” CAPÍTULO 4 -Davor, situación del puente de mando. -Un desastre: muertos, chatarra, fuego. Lo único que puedo confirmar es que la nave está completamente parada. Por las pantallas que han aguantado intactas esto es lo que te puedo decir: estamos con un 30% de energía, varias cubiertas inutilizadas y en los hangares salen algunas alertas… -Fercran situación de los astropatas. - Todos muertos, tienen la mente quemada por culpa de la sobrecarga de energía disforme a la que han estado expuestos. - Estenis ¿Has llegado hasta el campo de Geller? - Sí, toda esa zona de la nave parece intacta. Estoy con Beliko y con otros exploradores supervivientes; los he traído conmigo. - De acuerdo Estanis, quiero que en todo momento haya alguien haciendo guardia en esa sala; no sabemos todavía como está la nave. - Trobul ¿Supervivientes? - He encontrado a varios. Los estoy organizando para buscar y asegurar zonas. - Asag ¿Cómo está el Apothecariom? - Me lo esperaba peor; con unas horas de arreglo lo podré tener operativo, no obstante Trobul puede ir trayendo a la gente aquí. Hay algunos servidores y personal humano superviviente. - Acreut, simplemente: ¿Podemos movernos? -No. Los motores de disformidad están operativos al 73% y los motores estelares al 27%. - ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarías en arreglarlo? -Con un diagnóstico rápido unos ocho meses. Tal vez menos, si tenemos los servidores suficientes y dependiendo de la tasa de supervivientes de ingenieros y miembros del Adeptus Mechanicus. Quazkre se encontraba en la sala del navegante. Todo estaba patas arriba: se veían restos de asistentes y un revuelto de distintos líquidos esparcidos por el suelo. Una neblina de vapor salía de unos tubos procedentes de la pared. El cuerpo del navegante se encontraba tirado sobre su trono, su cuerpo sólo se sostenía por los cables que le salían de la cabeza y lo conectaban al trono. Tenía clavado un trozo de chatarra en el tercer ojo. Maldición, sin un navegante para salir de la disformidad se quedarían para siempre vagando por el inmaterium o siendo devorados por él. ¿Podría Fercran navegar por la disformidad, como hacen los hechiceros del caos? ¿Le expondría a ser corrompido y tal vez a los demás por esa orden? Si no podían moverse y salir de allí, sólo quedaba una salida. Todos tendrían que morir. Antes muertos que ser presos de los demonios o acabar siendo marines traidores al Imperio. Antes muerto que ser aquello por lo que tanto había luchado y perdido. Incluso si la nave no tiene, o no funciona su sistema de autodestrucción acabaría personalmente con todo ser vivo de la misma. Pero… ¿Y si se acaba convirtiendo en un berserker de Khorne ávido de sangre recorriendo los pasillos? Un ruido ligero como el caer de una pluma. Su oído Lyman acababa de percibir algo. Otra vez, cinco segundos más tarde, otra vez. Quazkre con el arma en alto dio un paso en la dirección del sonido. Ahora reconoció el ruido: una respiración. Levantó unos restos de algo y vio el cuerpo. -¡Asag deja lo que estás haciendo ahora mismo y ven a la sala del navegante! CAPÍTULO 5 En la sala de reuniones estaban presentes los sargentos de todas las escuadras: Acreut, Estenis, Fercran, Quazkre y un oficial inferior de la cubierta principal en representación de la Armada Imperial. También un sacerdote rúnico y un artesano del Adeptus Mechanicus. -La situación es la siguiente: estamos a la deriva a merced del inmaterium. Nuestra prioridad es reparar la nave. Se encargarán Acreut y miembros supervivientes del Mechanicus. Fercran controlará la seguridad del campo Geller. Estenis comprobará todo signo de mancha del caos tanto en la nave como con cualquier ser vivo, ante la menor duda, la eliminará. Los sargentos de la compañía organizarán equipos de ayuda. Desde retirar escombros, ayudar al mechanicus en lo que soliciten, ayudar a la Armada en algún puesto que les falte hasta entrenarles en acción de combate. Quiero estar preparado para todo. Se levanta la sesión.- Quazkre fue tajante, directo y sencillo. -Aún no se ha hablado del problema del rumbo que tomaremos. Si el navegante está muerto, todo lo que hagamos no valdrá de nada. Lo más lógico es activar inmediatamente el protocolo de autodestrucción de la nave e impedir que una representación tan perfecta del Omnissiah sea distorsionada por los poderes del empíreo.- El magus rúnico movía al hablar unas mecadendritas que le saldrían del lugar en el que debería de haber un labio. El guantelete de Davor rompió violentamente la mesa. -¡Estás loca maldita chatarra! ¡Aquí si hay una oportunidad de sobrevivir, se sobrevive! -Cálmate y siéntate Davor, tú serás el primero que compruebe algún signo del caos. Tu comportamiento no está siendo oportuno en estos momentos. -Estenis fulminó con la mirada a Davor que tomó asiento inmediatamente mientras intentaba inútilmente arreglar la mesa. - El tecnosacerdote… - Alednara -El tecnosacerdote Alednara tiene razón en lo que confiere al tema del navegante: sin navegante no podremos hacer nada. -El primer navegante está muerto. Encontré a otro en estado crítico. Ahora mismo Asag está operándole. -Aunque sobreviva ese navegante, hay muchos espíritus máquinas que tranquilizar; muchas zonas de acceso están selladas por códigos y físicamente sí están accesibles. Apenas tenemos suficientes servidores como para arreglar dos docenas de cogitadores. No podremos mantener estable la “Ira del Emperador” el tiempo suficiente antes que el inmaterium nos destroce.- El tecnoadepto artesano llamado Ollinrot tenía un vocalizador con filtros antigases en lugar de boca y en lugar de ojos tenía unos cristales inactínicos. Lo que ocultaba su túnica era todo un misterio. -Entonces no tenemos alternativa. Habrá que destruir la nave. Vosotros dos encargaos de ello. Estenis, prepara a todos los supervivientes, tanto hermanos como humanos en una última ceremonia.- A Quazkre no le gustaba la idea, pero era la decisión que tenía que tomar un capitán.- Se levanta la sesión. Un silencio desolador se hizo en la sala mientras todos se levantaban y se dirigían hacia la salida. -Existe una posibilidad, no expuesta hasta ahora. Hacer un apparatus fusionen ''con la aeronave. - ¿Qué palabra has dicho Acreut?- preguntó Davor para romper el silencio. - El ''apparatus fusionen ''es la palabra para designar a la unión de un cuerpo orgánico con una nave espacial. Tendría un acceso total a ella, la persona que se fusione virtualmente, sería la nave- concretó el ''magos artesano. Al momento, los dos magos empezaron a susurrar entre ellos en código binario. - Eso puede considerarse herejía.- Murmuró Estenis. - Además, a los moribundos y a todo aquel que esté herido en un sesenta y cinco por ciento del cuerpo hay que convertirlos en servidores. No tenemos tiempo que perder. -¡Eso es inmoral!- gritó el oficial de la Armada. -Esos hombres no han hecho más que luchar y servir en la Armada con toda disciplina. No merecen ser humillados, convirtiéndolos en vulgares esclavos sin identidad. - Y con toda disciplina acatareis las órdenes que se os den. -Repuso Quazkre mirando severamente al oficial. - ¿Quién se fusionaría con la nave? ¿No le podría afectar la disformidad? - preguntó Fercran. - No mientras el campo de Geller siga en funcionamiento. La opción más lógica soy yo. -contesto Acreut.- Tengo conocimientos: tanto de reparaciones, control de naves e incluso instrucción militar. Podré diagnosticar los fallos estructurales de la nave con mejor precisión y mandar a los servidores y al Mechanicus a repararlos. Además, abrir y cerrar puertas. Podré manejar la aeronave sin tanta tripulación: desde viajar por el espacio real hasta entrar en batalla. - ¿Algo que objetar magos? - Dadas todas las probabilidades, ésta es la más alta de supervivencia. - Bien. Acreut harás el apparatus fusionen”. Los magos te ayudarán. Todos los moribundos y todo aquel herido en un ochenta por ciento del cuerpo serán convertidos en servidores.- Lo dijo mientras miraba al oficial de la Armada. Trobul encárgate de ayudar a los magos y Asag en esa labor. Sé que no será agradable. Fercran transcribe toda esta conversación y guárdala en lo que quede del Librarium. Los demás seguir con las órdenes anteriores y como bien dijo Davor: ¡Aquí si hay una oportunidad de sobrevivir, se sobrevive! CAPÍTULO 6 El olor a incienso apenas era soportable. Todo estaba preparado en el puente de mando. Se había retirado toda la chatarra inservible y los restos de cuerpos del puente de mando. En el centro de la sala, habían colocado un nuevo trono de mando. De su base salían manojos de cable y tuberías que se perdían por toda la nave. Algunos de esos cables tenían conexiones neuronales y medulares, con las medidas perfectas para Acreut. Este se sentó mientras los miembros del Mechanicus entonaban cánticos y liturgias en binario en honor al Omnissiah. Varios de los nuevos servidores agitaban de un lado para otro los incensarios. Ollinrot con la ayuda de varios mecadendritos que salieron debajo de su túnica, quitó el casco, la coraza y el resto de la servoarmadura de Acreut, dejándole el torso, las extremidades y la cabeza al descubierto. El tecnomarine ayudó a Ollinrot a enchufar cables bajo la piel de la espalda, brazos y piernas, mientras murmuraban letanías. En el momento en el que Ollinrot se disponía a colocar el último enchufe en la nuca del tecnomarine, todos los miembros presentes del mechanicus entonaron un último salmo en binario de dos minutos de duración. -Me da la impresión que lo estamos encerrando en una especie de dreaghnout. - Opinó Davor por lo bajo.- Odio estos rituales lentos y tediosos. Además no me entero de nada de lo que dicen. -Vienen a decir algo así como dar gracias al Omnissiah por permitir está unión de la máquina con la carne. Bendicen las conexiones y calman al espíritu máquina de la nave, para que acceda a unirse con Acreut en un nuevo ser. La nave parecía algo reticente, pero le explicaron la situación: si quería sobrevivir tendría que aceptar. -Comentó como si tal cosa Trobul. -¿ Y cuándo y por qué has aprendido el idioma de la máquina?- pregunto incrédulo Davor. -Me molestaba no saber lo que decían los tecnoadeptos cuando hablaban entre ellos. Le pedí a Acreut que me enseñara. -Buena idea Trobul, los demás deberíamos de aprenderlo. - le aprobó Estenis. -No me fío del Mechanicus, tienen a demasiados servidores bajo su control, así como a Acreut, cuando la nave y el sean uno, estaremos en sus manos. Habrá cambiado el equilibrio de poderes. -Pues yo si me fío capellán, gracias al sacrificio de Acreut, al Mechanicus y a su fe lograremos salir de ésta.- le reprochó Quazkre.-Doy gracias al emperador que en su infinita sabiduría aceptó el Culto a la máquina. El canto binario cesó y Ollinrot conectó el último cable. Acreut comenzó a retorcerse en el trono: le salía espuma por la boca y tenía los ojos en blanco. Los espasmos eran muy violentos. Los tecnoadeptos empezaron a murmurar en binario. -Trobul ¿Qué están diciendo? - le urgió Estenis. - Creen que la “Irá del Emperador” lo está rechazando. Hablan sobre que no debería de haber sido un tecnomarine el que tuviera el honor de fusionarse con la máquina; su fe dividida hará que todo haya valido para nada. - Fercran ¿Puedes calmarle con tus poderes? - Tengo muchas dudas sobre lo que podría pasar si intervengo en estos momentos. Tal vez interceda en el proceso y Acreut acabe convertido en un vegetal. Entonces el tecnomechanico Alednara se acercó y contuvo agarrado fuertemente con los mecadendritos a Acreut. De los mecadendritos que tiene a la altura del labio, salió un láser que empezó a quemar el torso del sufrido tecnomarine. Al mismo tiempo, entonaba la liturgia del “Cambio de carne a máquina” a la que se sumaron los demás tecnoadeptos. Estenis también empezó a entonar el salmo del “Aguante estoico” al que pronto se unieron el resto de marines. Cuando Alednara apagó el láser, sobre el torso de Acreut, quedó grabado el símbolo del Adeptus Mechanicus: el engranaje con la calavera. El tecnomarine se quedó quieto y las luces de emergencia por falta de oxígeno empezaron a parpadear junto con una sirena de evacuación por toda la nave. -Magos ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ha muerto? ¿Lo podremos volver a intentar con alguno de vosotros? ¿Habéis activado la autodestrucción?- Quazkre no paraba de hacer preguntas. - Ha dado un paso más en la búsqueda del conocimiento. -¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué le quemaste la piel? -Necesita descansar, eso es todo. Su psique necesitará adaptarse a su nuevo…. “cuerpo”. Respecto a la marca del pecho, toda pieza de maquinaria tiene grabado el sello de mi orden. El espíritu máquina de la nave no estaba de acuerdo con tener un componente sin el símbolo, me di cuenta que el nuevo componente era Acreut y al despojarle de su armadura, no portaba ningún signo. -¿Por qué las alarmas? ¿Es la representación que tiene su psique para decirnos que está en coma? -No. Al completarse la fusión, se ha reiniciado toda la nave para volver a activarse bajo el mando de Acreut. -¿Cuánto tiempo tardará? - No lo sé. Tal vez un minuto, dos horas, una semana. Lo que tardarías en aprender a hablar o lo que tardas en estirar los músculos. -¿Ahora qué pasa con su cuerpo? ¿Come, duerme, se pudre? -Puede ser que a veces el cuerpo físico de Acreut dé la impresión de estar ausente, pero te puedo asegurar que sabe exactamente todo lo que pasa aquí. Decidimos no depender de un sistema de nutrientes externo. Podrá comer como alguien normal, pero con una dieta estricta. De momento, depende de un servidor para recoger sus efluvios biológicos. Más tarde con tiempo y después de arreglar los sistemas de la nave, podremos construir un trono más adecuado. Incluso podrá ponerse en pie. Entendemos que preferís ver a vuestro compañero más como un humanoide que como una máquina. Por todos los altavoces se oyó primero de forma tenue un sonido que poco a poco se empezó a hacer más claro, hasta volverse ensordecedor. Era la liturgia en binario del “Cambio de carne a máquina”. Al mismo tiempo, lo que comenzó siendo un susurro acabó en un grito desde la garganta de Acreut. Era el salmo del “Aguante estoico”. CAPÍTULO 7 Año 401.M34. Segmentus Pacificus 5º Compañía de los Zorros Siderales. Según mis cálculos, llevamos varados en la disformidad ciento dos días. Hoy intentaremos poner los motores disformes en marcha y empezar a navegar por el inmaterium. El Navegante, está bastante nervioso: era el aprendiz del navegante fallecido. Tiene miedo, dice que ha pilotado pocas veces, está traumatizado por lo que pasó en la sala del navegante. Nos contó que cuando todo empezó, su maestro empezó a gritar como un loco: había dejado de ver la señal del Astronomicon. Poco después, entre los vaivenes de la nave, abrió su tercer ojo y mató a varios asistentes personales. Estaba fuera de sí y había empezando a quemarse por dentro. El Navegante, le clavó un trozo de metal en el tercer ojo para que dejara de asesinar a los asistentes y dejara de sufrir. No recuerda más. Debió quedarse inconsciente poco después. Hace unos días usó su poder para ver si la luz del Astronomicón ''seguía encendida y para alivio de todos, así es. Por otra parte Acreut, ya domina su nueva situación. Responde tanto al nombre de Acreut como a “Ira del Emperador”. Al principio se confundía a la hora de hablar con su garganta física y el sistema de altavoces. Pero una vez superados los obstáculos iniciales, gracias a él las reparaciones adquirieron una mayor velocidad. También se han podido encontrar nuevos supervivientes. Quazkre ha ordenado que en cuanto la nave esté al 70% de su capacidad de maniobra, viajaremos hasta la estrella CWWTYSL-803. No hace caso a nadie, por más que insistimos en que esa reunión debió quedar desbaratada por la tormenta disforme. Cree que los hechiceros del caos saben viajar por la disformidad mejor que los navegantes. Por último, Estenis ha eliminado a miembros de la tripulación ante unos atisbos de impureza. CAPÍTULO 8 Suavemente Acreut movió los labios. - Quedan diez segundos para entrar al espacio real.- En cambio, su voz resonó a través de los altavoces por todos los pasillos de la nave. Fueron los momentos más intensos de sus vidas. Estaban a punto de resurgir del inmaterium, tras ciento cuarenta y seis días de vagar y surcar por él. No sabían cuántas naves ni de qué tipo dispondría el enemigo. Toda la tripulación ya estaba preparada y dispuesta para cualquier eventualidad. -Capitán, acaba de aparecer de la nada un crucero de asalto en el auspex. Parece que acaba de llegar desde la disformidad. -No tenemos informes de naves de tránsito por la zona señor. Podrían ser piratas. -Por fin un poco de acción comandante. Zafarrancho de combate. -Señor, no deberíamos de avisar a l…. -Sí claro, mi plan consiste en que los aborden. -¡A toda la tripulación zafarrancho de combate! ¡Esta vez se han equivocado de nave! -Quazkre veo una ''fragata clase Gladius. ''No reconozco el nombre. Se dirige hacia aquí y está tomando posición de combate. - El cuerpo de Acreut estaba apoyado sobre su trono, totalmente relajado. -De alguna manera el empíreo ha debido de avisarles, sabían que veníamos a por ellos. Incluso tal vez, provocaron la tormenta disforme. Esa nave ha debido de quedar esperando por si alguien acababa apareciendo finalmente. ¿Acreut la nave podría aguantar una batalla sostenida? -No. -Entonces asaltaremos su nave. -Quazkre activó el comunicador de la armadura. Davor dirígete con tu patrulla a la primera cápsula de desembarco que encuentres. -Cancela esa orden, no hará falta. -Acabas de decir que la nave no podrá aguantar. -No puede resistir un combate naval sostenido, pero no será una batalla sostenida.- La conciencia de Acreut se volvió y se sumergió en la información de la nave. -Acreut ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Es una orden! La “''Ira del Emperador” ''comenzó a moverse a plena potencia en dirección a la fragata con un ligero toque ascendente. -Ira del Emperador a tripulación durante cinco minutos mantendré todos los sistemas apagados. Eso incluirá los escudos defensivos, campo gravitacional, oxigeno. Tenéis tres minutos para equiparos con los equipos de emergencia. -Quazkre ¿Qué sucede en el puente de mando? -Acreut va a entrar en combate contra una fragata enemiga, y no obedece mis órdenes. No sé lo que va a suceder y eso me enerva. No podemos hacer otra cosa más que confiar en él. Espero que sigua teniendo el sentido del combate de un marine espacial. Acreut disparó las torretas como si de un bolter se tratase hacia la proa de la fragata: ráfagas escalonadas para dañar los escudos hasta un 30%. Asciende sobre su eje vertical con un giño hacia babor, para ponerse a estribor de la fragata. Dispara las baterías de babor a máxima potencia sobre los escudos situados también a babor de la Gladius, dañando los escudos hasta un 78 %. Se dejó llevar a la deriva después de darse un pequeño impulso con los motores de amura de estribor y se alejó con un eje de desviación mientras activaba su nodo catalepsiano. -¡En tres segundos activar la magnetización de las botas!- dijo Estenis mientras lo hacía. -Capitán de la ''Tarasca ''qué sucede. ¿¡Qué han sido esos impactos!?- Las luces del ascensor se reflejaban en los cascos negros y también reflejaban las sombras de cinco cuernos. La escuadra estaba bajando cinco cubiertas para dirigirse hacia la cápsula de desembarco. -Está todo controlado. Todavía no han hecho daño efectivo a los escudos. Corto y cierro. - El capitán de la Tarasca estaba en pie en medio del strategium, a punto de padecer un infarto. - ¡Activen todos los auspex, quiero saber dónde se ha metido ese crucero inmediatamente! Los tenientes y subtenientes miraban placas de datos y discutían entre sí. -¿Es una nueva tecnología de camuflaje? -¿Ha podido saltar a la disformidad en tan poco tiempo? -¡Que los astropatas manden un mensaje que estamos siendo atacados por un extraño crucero de batalla!- ¡Vamos corran! Acreut tenía a sus pies a la fragata. Cogió el cañón de magma dorsal, lo puso a máxima potencia y se lo colocó en el hombro. Desactivó los sistemas de puntería automática y apuntó a las zonas estructurales donde se unía la línea del través y la línea de crujía, recordando los puntos críticos en la estructura de una fragata, como había aprendido en las forjas de Marte. Aguantó la respiración y disparó cinco tiros, dejándose llevar por el retroceso del último disparo. El primer disparo dejo los escudos de la Tarasca al 94%, el segundo los descargó y el magma empezó a derretir algunas antenas y baterías de babor. El tercer disparo entró hasta la tercera cubierta empezando hacer daño estructural. El cuarto, impactó en la quinta cubierta inundando los conductos de ventilación con magma y consumiendo el oxigeno ahogando a varias secciones. El quinto acabó atravesando la fragata partiéndola en dos. El magma que se usaba para atacar la superficie de un planeta había conseguido quemar cinco cubiertas con doble refuerzo de ceramita. CAPÍTULO 9 La consciencia de Acreut viajaba por el espacio girando en su cuerpo de tecnomarine, ya libre del sillón, sentía euforia por la batalla. Estaba como nunca jamás se había sentido: libre, ligero, suelto, poderoso. Pero algo le tocaba el pecho y el brazo y lo empujaba, parecía como si le estuvieran gritando. De repente, una sacudida… Y la consciencia de Acreut volvió a su cuerpo físico. -Acreut espabila.- Asag se encontraba encima de él con unas placas de reanimación en las manos. - Tienes que volver a activar todos los sistemas, despierta Acreut. - Asag le administró una serie doble de estimulantes con el ''narthecium directamente al corazón secundario. -Todos los sistemas activados con energía óptima - Se escuchó por toda la nave. Las luces volvieron al puente de mando descubriendo a Asag, Quazkre, Davor, Estenis y Ollinrot. -Acreut, ¿Por qué desactivaste toda la nave? Podríamos haber muerto todos, no puedes ponernos en riesgo de esa manera, teniéndonos sin información y a la espera. - Quazkre parecía que estaba riñendo a un niño de cinco años. -Los riesgos eran mínimos. Vi una oportunidad y la cogí. Aprovechándome de mis nuevos sistemas de conexión no necesito dar órdenes con la consiguiente pérdida de tiempo entre el emisor y receptor. Lo pienso y lo hago. Es bastante parecido a estar en una servoarmadura: sistemas automáticos de puntería, estar reforzado de ceramita…. -¿Has sentido al Omnissiah?-Ollinrot estaba conectado a un cogitador.- Las letras del informe que leía se reflejan en sus ojos inactínicos. -No sabría expresar lo que sentía es como si… ¡Entre los restos de la fragata detecto movimiento! Es una cápsula de desembarco. Según la velocidad que lleva y el ángulo, caerá cerca del ecuador del planeta, en cuatro minutos. El planeta tiene una gravedad normal. La atmósfera es respirable y su superficie parece sólida. Trobul se encontraba con el resto de su escuadra y un grupo de exploradores comprobando si el sistema de anclado de las thunderhawks había aguantado cuando Acreut desactivó la gravedad. Los altavoces crepitaron con energía estática y se oyó la voz de Acreut. - Trobul, una cápsula de desembarco enemiga ha descendido al planeta, coge una thunderhawk y acaba con ellos. -Ya habéis oído escuadra. ¡Necesito tres exploradores de tripulación para ya! Los tres primeros que suban la pilotaran. CAPÍTULO 10 La thunderhawk estaba suspendida a veinte metros de altura cuando la escuadra de Trobul saltó a tierra. El terreno donde había caído la cápsula era pantanoso. En ella, se veían letras desgastadas por la fricción de la entrada a la atmósfera, sólo se podía distinguir: “g on negr”. No cabía duda; estaban ante la Legión Negra. Las pisadas que vieron alrededor les indicaron que habían desembarcado cinco marines del caos. La thunderhawk empezó a disparar contra el suelo.-¡Dos menos! - oyeron decir por los comunicadores. Al momento, una gran bola de plasma salió entre la maleza e impactó contra la cabina de la thunderhawk derribándola. Trobul y los demás abrieron fuego contra la maleza de dónde provino el disparo. Por mucha ceramita que tuviera puesta encima, nadie podría sobrevivir a la cantidad de balas de bolter que dispararon. Pronto se dispersaron en varias direcciones. Pasaron dos minutos en completo silencio hasta que una runa de sus cascos se apagó. Habían eliminado a un Zorro Sideral completamente en silencio. Dos minutos más tarde otra runa se apagó. Los estaban cazando de uno en uno. -Agruparos por parejas. - ordenó Trobul. -¿Qué arma cuerpo a cuerpo estaban usando? - se preguntó. No emitía ningún sonido como lo haría una espada sierra ni se veía ninguna luz procedente de un arma de energía. El sonido de unos disparos procedentes de su izquierda le quitó de su ensimismamiento. -¡Enemigo caído! ¡Todos atentos, tienen dones del caos! Esta vez una pareja de runas se apagó. Trobul se dio cuenta por dónde vendría el enemigo al recordar por donde se dispersaron y el orden de las muertes de sus hermanos. Exponiéndose fuera de su cobertura de manera deliberada, esperó dándole la espalda al acechador. Calculó mentalmente el tiempo entre muertes, contó siete segundos y se dio la vuelta para disparar todos los proyectiles del bolter. La criatura con servoarmadura se derrumbó. Trobul se acercó a ella, mientras cambiaba el cargador. -Traidores, traidores, traidores. ¿Por qué, por que nos atacasteis?- se quitó el casco para intentar respirar, pero era inútil. Las balas habían perforado todo el peto y atravesado el pecho destrozando sus pulmones. Un cuerno salía de su frente y unas especies de cuchillas salían de sus codos. -No somos tus viles compañeros del caos, somos los Zorros Siderales. ¿Donde están las otras naves de la reunión? ¿Ya se han ido? ¿Cuántas son? ¿Para qué es la reunión? -¿De qué reunión hablas sucio traidor? Solo estábamos patrullando la zona. - Los dientes llenos de sangre del marine también estaban afilados. -Deja de llamarme traidor. La cabeza del marine detonó esparciendo sus sesos por todos lados. Unos metros más allá estaba Beliko empuñando el bolter de un caído. Su armadura estaba hecha trizas y se le veía sangre manando de sus oídos. -¿Por qué lo has matado? Lo estaba interrogando. - ¿Qué dice señor? No puedo oír muy bien, creo me debí de romper los tímpanos en el accidente. -¿¡Por qué le has disparado!? - Señor, es un marine de la Legión Negra, con dones del caos, es peligroso. Veía que estaban hablando, pero no sé por que no lo remataba. No sé si lo estaba hechizando de alguna manera. Entonces disparé al acordarme de Estenis. Ante la menor duda: eliminar. - El símbolo de la hombrera no es el de la Legión Negra. - Parece un demonio reptiliano. Puede ser que sigan a un príncipe demonio, el símbolo de un dios del caos, o el propio símbolo de la partida de guerra. CAPÍTULO 11 Año 401.M34. Segmentum Pacificus. 5º Compañía de los Zorros Siderales. Tras una pequeña trifulca espacial contra una fragata de clase Gladius llamada “Tarasca”, la cual fue fulminada por Acreut, una pequeña escuadra comandada por Trobul, descendió en una thunderhawk hasta el planeta desembarcando en él. Una cápsula de desembarco consiguió escapar de la nave, antes de su destrucción. La thunderhawk pilotada por unos exploradores abrió fuego en cuanto vio al enemigo. Poco después fue derribada. Trobul fue el único que resultó ileso junto con un explorador que sobrevivió al accidente. Se envió a otra thunderhawk con Asag a bordo para recolectar las glándulas progenoides lo antes posible. Estando allí, Asag puso en dudas los dones de los herejes, al parecer naturales y sin una naturaleza tan caótica. Solicitó subir un cuerpo a bordo del “Irá del Emperador” para hacerle una autopsia en profundidad y para que los miembros del Adeptus Mechanicus vieran la armadura que portaban. Tenía ciertos parecidos con la Mark VII y no eran como otras armaduras paganas que habían visto con anterioridad. Estenis prohibió la subida de cualquier cadáver que no fuera de los Zorros Siderales. No permitiría que ningún ser vivo o muerto con tratos con los dioses del Immaterium tuviera contacto con la nueva “Ira del Emperador”. Las armaduras habrían sido modificadas por algún herrero de la disformidad o el Mechanicus Oscuro, determinó. Quazkre estaba bastante paranoico por lo que dijo Trobul. No le gustó nada que un traidor les llame traidores. ¿Acaso el capítulo se había vuelto contra el Imperio? También decidió volver a casa por la presión de los demás para arreglar del todo a Acreut, dado que así no deberían seguir con la misión. Por fin cedió a la petición de ascender a Beliko a hermano de batalla y a otros exploradores. Pero creo que lo ha hecho porque tiene miedo de lo que se pueda encontrar al llegar a casa. Escritor *Kanvlor Categoría:Relatos de Certámenes